The Cat Demon who Met InuYasha!
by little inufan
Summary: InuYasha meets a girl who's a cat half-breed like him! But she's a cat demon, will the gang accept her? And Kagome runs away, just because Inuyasha is jealous and chooses Natsumi as his new lover! What will Naraku also do about this? R&R please! No review
1. Default Chapter

**1: The Half Breed Cat Girl!**

A girl who was human with long brown hair tied in a ponytail was running away from destruction in a nearby village in the middle of the night. She was tired and she had run a long time away from the village, demons were still coming after her. A new moon was in sight, the moon was invisible and the human girl couldn't wait until morning. She panted and panted towards the water spring near the village which was burning in flames and it was already fled by its inhabitants.

"Come out, come out, little cat!" A demon that looked like a bull and a giant man's body was coming after her. Along with a lizard demon who had the body of a human by the head of a lizard and its skin was scaly, broaded, dark pine green. "Yes! Come out, little cat! Come and join us for dinner!" The girl managed to escape away from them by hiding by a tree. She panted and panted and then she spotted the water spring.

"I'm going to have her legs!" The bull demon chuckled with his giant wooden club and the snake chuckled, "I'm going to have her nose and brains! I want those protein juicy guts!" It slithered with his claws in the air. Meanwhile, Kagome and the gang were nearby.

InuYasha was in his human form for the night. "Aw come on InuYasha! We're not going to look for Naraku this time, besides, you're in no condition looking like that for tonight..." Kagome said with playing cards in her hand. "Got any nines?" she asked as she looked at her cards. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were playing. Kirara was already sleeping and InuYasha was in no mood to play.

"Nope, go fish." Miroku smiled. Shippo chuckled with all the rest of the remaining nine cards. He had one pair of nines. Kagome picked a card out of the pile, she chuckled with glee. InuYasha groaned, "Could you guys just get a little louder? Sheesh..." he said tapping the ground with his foot. "Oh just kick back and relax InuYasha! Come join all of us! Got any fours?" Sango asked Kagome. Kagome gave up a four.

"Ugh..." she sighed as she handed the card to Sango.

"I like this game!" Sango cheered and then she made a pair.

InuYasha was pissed off, he got up and then he started to walk. "Where you going InuYasha?" Kagome called out to him. InuYasha had his eyes closed and then he responded, "I'm going off to the spring for some water!" "Should we tell him?" Miroku asked as he noticed the bottle of fresh water beside Kagome. "Nope, your turn Shippo..." Kagome looked at her cards.

Shippo sneered at Kagome and then he asked her, "Do you have any nines?" he asked, then Kagome frowned. "Oh man! This night isn't my night!" she said with sigh, giving up her heart nine. Shippo pulled his head back and then he pranced, "Yay! I like this game, after this, can I have a lollipop?"

InuYasha was almost to the spring. The girl was still behind the tree and the demons were still after her. "I think they're gone..." She said checking around and then a bull snorted, "Looking for someone?" The girl screamed, InuYasha heard it. "What was that?" he asked as he stopped with his sword.

He got behind a tree and then he looked back peeking at the chaos by the spring. "Ahh! Let me go, you demons!" The girl said trying to get out of the bull demon's grasp. "I get dibs first!" The snake commanded and then the bull was angry. "No way, I got her first!"

"But I want the brains and guts!" the snake hissed back and the bull roared.

InuYasha then popped out. "What are you guys doing in the middle of the night?" InuYasha said with Tetsusaiga out. But Tetsusaiga was not in its full form. "Hahahahha! This day just keeps getting better, what are you thinking little man?" The bull snorted, the ring in his nose jungled a bit. InuYasha got ready in fighting position, "Who do you think you're talking to huh? You don't know who you're dealing with!"

InuYasha charged and the girl looked at him, He's also like me... she thought. The bull laughed, "Hahahah! You don't know who you're dealing with either!" The bull had his horns and then he dropped the girl on the floor, he charged for InuYasha head on. InuYasha smiled and then he kicked the bull with his foot up the chin, "Stupid bull!" he shouted at him.

The snake was astonished, "That human beat him!" The bull was a bit dazed but he gained consciousness, "What the" InuYasha dugged his sword into the bull, Tetsusaiga was a success. The bull screamed and then he went mad, "Get this thing out of me!" he cried and then he charged into a tree. The snake then took his turn, "You won't make out of this forest alive, mortal!"

InuYasha was angry, "Don't you ever call me a mortal you!" The snake tried dragging his claws into InuYasha but then InuYasha punched him on the forehead. The snake groaned and then he said, "My vision... It's getting blurry..." he said and then he passed out with bits of blood coming out of him. For the bull, being stuck to a tree with a sword in his head was one thing. InuYasha smiled and then he went to get his sword back.

The girl sat on the floor, she was astonished. "He might be a half demon..." she got up and then InuYasha stopped, he knew she was there in front of him. "Huh?" he turned around and then she blushed, "Thank you, for saving me..." she said, her hair covered a bit of her face. She had green eyes and she was shy. InuYasha blushed, "It was no problem, you should just go home for now..." he told her. But then he smelled her a bit, "Cat..." he said.

The girl noticed his scent too, "You're a dog demon, aren't you?" she asked InuYasha. InuYasha gulped and then he said, "Well uh... You're a cat demon, aren't you?" he protested against her. She kept quiet and kept looking at him, she wouldn't take her eyes off of him. InuYasha noticed it was quiet and then he turned around, but the girl then found the courage to speak out.

"Wait! May I come with you?" she asked him. Her eyes were about to cry out and then InuYasha was surprised. "Please?" The girl asked as she had her hand on her bleeding ankle. InuYasha faced her and then he noticed the ankle, "Ah...um... well, uh..." The girl's eyes were growing teary. Then she fell to the gorund with a few cuts on her arms and legs.

Few minutes later, InuYasha arrived with the girl on his back. Kagome was surprised. "Ah?" InuYasha put the girl gently on the ground and said, "Look what I found..." he said. Kagome raced to the girl and then she asked, "Is she hurt?" InuYasha sighed with his arms crossed and then he answered, "Yeah, cuts all over her body and" Kagome then stopped him to the way that sentence sounded.

"Wait, all over her "body?" she asked him. "Did you check her body?" Kagome asked suspicious. InuYasha frowned, "No of course not! I'm not Miroku!" he exclaimed. Miroku frowned, Sango kept quiet but irritated. Shippo then sniffed the air, "She's a cat demon!" he said astonished, "I can smell the cat all over her!" Shippo kept away from the girl.

Miroku then took a look, "She's pretty for a cat demon." Sango got her fist out, "What was that Monk?" she said angry. Kagome then frowned, "But if she's a cat demon, then she's going through the same phase as InuYasha right now!" she said with a bit of surprise.

"Oh, you think?" InuYasha said, he took a close look at the girl, she was pretty in her human phase. He blushed a bit, and then he remained calm. Kagome noticed InuYasha getting infauated.

Kagome snarled a bit. Flames were embering around her body, she was getting the jealous bug.

The next morning, "I" woke up. I was tucked in by bed sheets and my injuries were healed as my ankle was fine. I got up and then I sniffed the area, I wasn't any where near the water spring that I was near by yesterday. My memory was foggy and I couldn't remember anything. My ears twitched and then I heard snoring on the ground. I spotted a girl on the floor sleeping with a fox kid on her with a food I never seen before half in his mouth, it was pink and bright with a stick coming out of it.

Then I looked at two people, a man and woman. They were on the floor too, with a cat demon with them, sleeping. The girl had brownish black hair and a kimono that was green and pink and white. She had a large boomerang bone with her, just in case, it looked like a demon exterminator's weapon. The man had a blue and black Monk robe with two rings in his right ear. He had black hair and a calm look to his face, he also had a staff beside him, a ringlet staff of some kind. He looked like a Monk, but he didn't have the face of one...

Next there was the boy, he had long, white, silver hair, with dog ears sticking up. He had white long hair strands coming out from where his human ears would be, but he was just a half breed which I could tell. He had a red kimono robe on, a puffy red shirt and red, puffy pants with a necklace around his neck, looked like a cantation necklace more like it. He seem to have a cute face and he seemed like a stubborn goat by the eyebrows. Then I got out of the bed sheets, my whiskers twitched too, and then I gasped a bit.

I remembered what happened yesterday. I was being chased by villagers first, because they thought I had destroyed their village, but really it was the bull and snake demon who terrorized the village and they caused the fire, then they chased me when they saw me cross in the village. Then they chased me all the way up to the water spring and there, I was trapped. But then he came, that boy who still sleeps, with the dog ears, he saved me, but I could tell he was a human yesterday since he's just a half-breed.

Yesterday he had black hair and no ears, and today, he had white hair and dog ears. I could still smell him, that same scent from yesterday, that is him. I was about to move along when he woke up, I gasped. "I'm sorry... I'm just leaving!" His daring eyes made me sweat and embarrassed. He smiled a bit and then he said, "You're awake. Are you healed already?" he asked me.

It was so kind of him to ask me if I was feeling okay, and then I responded him with a nod. InuYasha then noticed the girl with black hair and the fox boy awake. "Ugh...Nygh, awww!" she yawned, I caught her scent, it was peculiar and strange, not from here... Then she looked at me, she gasped. "She is a cat demon, but a half-demon!" she exclaimed at me.

I felt a bit hurt by her, but what did she know? "Hey, don't call me that! My name is Natsumi!" The dog demon looked at me and then he looked at my white hair too, it was tied in a ponytail and cat ears twitched. InuYasha liked another half-breed here with him, especially a cat demon girl. Kagome looked at InuYasha and then she frowned a bit.

Shippo yawned and then he gasped, "Ah! The cat demon girl!" he said frightened a bit. Holding on to Kagome, Kagome calmed him down. I got ready to run away from them instead. The man and woman on the other side were already awake. "Awww! What a good sleep... No lecturous deeds done over night..." Sango was talking about Miroku, who was looking very innocent.

Kirara was already awake and she gave a short mew. "Mew!" she said and then Sango didn't seem to scratch her this morning, Sango was looking at me. I looked a bit scared and ready to go away. Kirara noticed me and then she jumped out, since I was one of her kind. My tail hovered up and was curious as I looked at Kirara. InuYasha seemed a bit embarrassed and jealous, I had a tail and all he had was a pair of dog ears.

I looked at the cat and then Kirara mewed, needing to be scratched. Sango looked at Kirara and then I scratched Kirara, she liked it. "Ah, Kirara!" she said, "Oh well, at least that gives away the girl's personality." Sango said a bit foolish.

Miroku couldn't keep her eyes off, then he got up and then he grabbed my hands, with the cat in my lap. Kirara was looking up at him, he smiled and then he said, "Hello my dear, my name's Miroku and I have been searching for a girl like you! May you bear my child?" he asked me. I had one answer for him and I didn't like guys like him. I scratched him with my three main fingernails. The sound of an angry cat fight came into time.

Miroku dropped his head and then came the second phase. Sango was hot red and she had her fist, Miroku dropped to the ground after the pounding. "Aw Miroku!" Shippo said shaking his head with a frown. "Who are you people and why did that man just ask me to bear his child?" I asked the people with an embarrassed look on my face. The girl with black hair answered that question.

"Don't mind that man, he's just Miroku, he's always doing that... But anyway, InuYasha there saved you yesterday from a pair of demons that were chasing you. And he brought you here since you were injured all over..." she answered for me. I looked at InuYasha and he kept quiet with his face looking down at the ground. I kept quiet as I stared at him too.

"My name's Shippo!" Shippo introduced himself in front of me. I blinked at him and then I giggled, "You're a fox kid!" I said with a grin, my fangs were showing a bit. Shippo then stopped, he didn't like being called a kid. "I'm no kid!" he said with a steamed face, but then I smiled, "I'm sorry. Apology accepted?" I asked him, really sorry for calling him that but he was one. Shippo seemed to like me. "Yeah! I like you!" he said with a flush.

"Hi I'm Sango! And may I have back my Kirara!" I looked down at the cat demon in my lap, then I said, "Sure, it's yours, it's yours." I said as Sango grabbed Kirara, who couldn't stop looking and mewing at me. I then got introduced to Kagome, "Hello my name is Kagome Hiragashi! I like your outfit!" I didn't know what she was talking about surely it couldn't be about this old rusty thing... Kagome smiled and she didn't know what she just said.

"This old thing? Nah, it's old and I've been wearing it ever since I was young, your outfit is way better, it looks cleaner than mine..." I said as my kimono was stained and it had an ugly olive dark green color. My tail popped out of it and it was cut a bit from all sides. "But really, it's a cute little outfit, just like Sango's!" Kagome complimented me. I blinked at her with a sarcastic look on my face. "Hehehe!" I laughed.

"What are you doing around these parts, Natsumi?" Kagome asked me, and then InuYasha was resting on the ground with his side showing, he had his hand on his head. I kept quiet and then I said, "You're a priestess aren't you?" I then noticed then that the shining glow came from sacred jewels that I hadn't realized that Kagome had before. Then I reacted to that, as I was looking for the shards. "Please... May I look at the sacred jewels?" I asked her kindly.

Kagome cut back and then she sighed and said, "All right..." Kagome took a bottle of sacred shards and gave it to me. She then forgot and then she knew handing me the jewel shards would effect me, "Oh, wait! Huh?" she stopped. I had the jewels in my hand and then she said, "But..." "What is it? What's the matter?" I asked a bit concerned.

Kagome chuckled, "Nothing." The jewel shards didn't shock her... Normally they would shock a demon like her but they haven't! So she is a good person after all... Kagome thought with relief. I looked at the jewel shards and then I said, "May I please have them?" I asked her with a little regard back. I handed them to her and then Kagome gasped, "Why?"

I put my head down and then Kagome went to the first question. "You want to become full demon, right?" she asked me. InuYasha was listening and the others were attentive. "No... I want to become human..." I said depressed. Kagome looked at InuYasha, he was a little bit suprised, he wanted to become a full demon, but inside of his heart, Kagome knew he wanted to become a human.

I looked at her and then I said, "I've been searching of these jewel shards that people say can grant a wish once used... I want to use them to become human..." I confessed. InuYasha's heart was beating, we both had something in common. "I've been mistreated as a half-breed all my life, and once I heard a rumor about shards from a magic jewel to have said can give power or something else... I heard they can grant wishes once they were all collected and made into one. I heard that some maiden from somewhere else broke the jewel into many pieces."

Kagome had her mouth open, "Heheh... What else have you heard?" she asked me. Keeping that little terrible secret to herself. I continued on, "I heard that there was a group searching for these magic jewel slivers. You guys are the ones who are seeking the jewel." I looked up at all of them.

Everyone didn't say anything. Shippo scratched his head and then he giggled. Sango and Kagome kept quiet and InuYasha wasn't worried about anything. InuYasha stood up to me and then I said, "Yes?" "Listen, I know how it's like to be mistreated by certain humans but you can't have the jewel... I'm sorry ok?" he said to me. I looked at him and then I put my head to my knees, "I know... I knew you guys already had wishes to get..." I said sadly.

Kagome frowned and everyone else felt a little sympathetic for me. InuYasha kept his attitude high and then he sighed with annoyance, "You can't have the jewel, but you can travel with us if you'd like..." he allowed me to be in the group. I looked up at him and then I smiled, "Thank you. Very much, InuYasha." Kagome was relieved, "Thanks InuYasha." Shippo cheered, "Yay! We have a new member to the group!" He jumped up into the air. Sango beamed and Miroku was happy, totally happy to have a new girl in the group. Kirara was fine with that, I scratched good and she liked my scent. InuYasha was a bit happy, but he wasn't sure about me a lot.

Kagome was the only one not truly happy, if I was a boy, she'd be happy but she was relieved that I would be another member helping them out on the adventure they were on. We have another one, who wants a piece of the action and a bit of the Shikon jewel... she thought. It's like another story beginning... All over again. The sun was sunny and everything was peaceful, for now.


	2. 2: Truth of It All!

**2: Truth of It All!**

I was in a village of where I was taken as I was a part of the group now. I didn't expect for InuYasha to be so kind to me. It was weird yet I liked it, I wasn't alone anymore. I wasn't hungry or scared or cold anymore, I was with friends. And I liked having the feeling with me. I got to sleep in peace now without demons chasing me and I got food without angry hesitations from villagers or other demons. It was nice having good friends like these. Except... Kagome was different from every girl in this village yet she was nice and kind.

"Bye you guys! I'm going now." I blinked at Kagome on top of the roof of this old lady named Kaede, her hut was pretty comfy. "Where is Kagome going?" I asked Shippo who was fixing his fox toys. "Kagome? Kagome is going back to her home, she travels between this era and the present. That what she says, I'm still too little to understand. Ask Sango or Miroku or InuYasha. InuYasha knows more than Sango and Miroku. Because he can go on the other side of the well where Kagome goes to go back to her home!" Shippo said happily and then he got back to his work.

I frowned and then I jumped off the roof. Suddenly lady Kaede came out of the hut, she spooked me. "Ah!" I said with a fright. "Would you like something to eat while you're here?" she asked me with a gentle smile. I sighed and then I said, "No thank you. I'm not really hungry right now..." I lied, I hadn't eaten anything since this morning, which was a piece of candy or something and a piece of noodles, that's what InuYasha and Kagome called it.

Those were good and I wanted some now. But I was still curious. I just hope the sentence doesn't happen, 'Curiousity killed the cat.' So I wanted to ask with politeness so I wouldn't get in trouble like I always do. I went to Miroku and then he was happy to answer my question, "Miroku, why did Kagome leave?" I asked him curiously.

Miroku smiled and then he said, "Well, see, Kagome, she travels through time to get back home. She has to take a well home to get there, she's from a different time. She's not from this age, and when she's back at home, InuYasha sometimes visits her. Now, that your question has been answered by me, would you like to join me in the woods for a walk?" he asked me, handing out his hand.

I frowned and then I said, "Sango told me... That you're lecturous? Monk?" I said angrily, suddenly Miroku got a bit intimidated, She resembles Sango! Ah, no way... now... he thought with a nervous look. Then I was off on him and behind him, Sango took charge. "You dirty Monk, I saw you. You're being pretty rude to that poor girl! Leave her alone!" Sango beated Miroku down again for his rude behavior.

Miroku frowned and was sadden again. "Love does hurt."

I followed to where InuYasha and Kagome was. It led me to a forest, where there was a well, I thought it was full of water, but that may not be true. I looked in it and then I saw no water, only but ground and bones engraved there. I frowned and then I looked back. "What you doing?" InuYasha's voice. I looked at him and then I smiled, "Does Kagome go through here?" I asked him. InuYasha was guarding Kagome, he still didn't know me too well.

InuYasha came up to me and then he said, "What do you want from her? Kitty?" he teased me. I frowned and then I said, "I'm just asking you, is that where Kagome's home is? Down the well? I'm not rude like some people here..." I knew he had an attitude from this morning. InuYasha frowned and his eyebrow twitched, "Listen, I'm just trying to protect Kagome from people like you... You may be a demon and depressed, but that doesn't mean that you know Naraku." I blinked my eyes at him, "Naraku? Who's this Naraku person you're talking about?" I asked him.

InuYasha completely fell apart, "You don't know Naraku?" he asked me. "Who is he?" I asked again, always so curious. The sentence was starting to take place again. "Do you know of a spider demon who has two servants with him named Kagura and Kanna and has a human servant named Kohaku?" he asked me. I blinked my eyes again at him, "No. I use to know a boy named Kohaku but he was just a short chubby little kid, always got on my nerves... He always use to go, Blehahahaha!" I made a face in front of him.

Then I saw that InuYasha was looking at me funny. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that you reminded me of that kid... Hehe. Not funny right?" I asked him, InuYasha smiled and then he snickered a bit. "Tch. Funny? You've got humor in you. I've never met a demon girl like you, usually they were dull when I was a kid... Some of the half breeds were all dull and just talk. You on the other hand, you've got a sense of it. You're probably full of these things right?" he asked me. I looked at him with a look, "You like my jokes? Most people don't like them, 'cause they're just boring." I told him with my hand on my arm.

InuYasha blushed and then he sat down. I sat down with him, "Did you use to have many friends as a child?" he asked me. I sighed and then I said, "I use to have some, but then they were all just plain. They were all demons, and their mothers and fathers would say, 'You get away from that half-breed!' or, 'Don't play with that half-demon who'll never become human or demon!' or sometimes, 'If you keep with that half-breed, you'll catch the disease!' I never liked being a child, I would always dream of growing up and being a full demon or human, my mother... She use to care for me a lot, she would always depend on me to go and set a goal, marry a demon or human or whatever and have kids and have a life, a good one... Yet, I'm all grown up and I don't have a husband or kids... I'm just a loner... With no friends..." I confessed out to him.

InuYasha had thought he met a double, except a girl double of him. He thought back to the time when he was chased by the demons and he had to hide under the cliff, where no demon would find him so he couldn't get in trouble. He always hated those villagers who mistreated him and his mother. Sometimes his father and his brother, Sesshomaru. He never wanted to become human, but when he saw his mother dead, he wanted to become human for her. And his first love, Kikyou. He wondered where Kikyou was right now...

"Kikyou..." he whispered. I looked at him and then I said, "What? What'd you say?" I asked him. InuYasha didn't want to tell her, what he was thinking of right now. He wanted to keep that secret from her and so he did. I then sighed and then I said, "True love. What is it? Where is it? Why hasn't it come to me? Why is running away from me? Why hasn't the one come for me?" I asked, being so wise and accurate was right. InuYasha was thinking of one girl, yet he had the two stored there in his mind.

Kikyou or Kagome? That was the question. He cared about Kikyou... but she didn't like him because she thought he betrayed her and Kagome, she was just too caring and kind, to InuYasha, he would want Kagome with him for the rest of his life, but it didn't seem that way now. I had opened his heart, who would be the girl to be with him forever? Have kids? Die together? Kikyou and Kagome could never die with him at the same time, since they were both just humans and one was dead and the other wasn't.

It was a hard decision for InuYasha but he wasn't ready to choose now. I glanced at him and then I stood up. "What are you going to do now?" I asked him, he looked at me and then he said, "What are you gonna do? I'm suppose to watch you..." he said, "Is that so... Who told you that?" I asked him, just to be sure.

InuYasha frowned, "None of your business..." he told me.

"Liar. You just want to because you want to and you made to do it yourself!" I told him.

InuYasha backed away his head and then he said, "I'm going to Kagome's era... You stay with the others and don't do anything stupid when I come back..." he told me. InuYasha suddenly jumped into the well and I went to see. Then I saw him disappear with my own eyes, "Wow! The well does work! I wonder if it does for me!" I just wanted to see if I could go in... I jumped in and then I hit the ground with a thud. "Ouchie..." I groaned, "It didn't work... Shoot..." I said with a daze.

Suddenly I felt the bones, I looked beside me and I saw the bones. I got up and then I shouted, "Ah! Bones of a demon, that is so gross!" I said with worry and then I jumped up to get out of the well. I then headed back to the village.

Meanwhile, in the other era, Kagome was out in the city on a date, with Houjo-kun. "Hi Houjo! Sorry I'm late, it's just" "Your bunnions? I bought these for you, thought you might them for your back ache, sorry about the arthritis..." he whispered. Grandpa... I thought with a smile. Houjo handed her a pack of hot back pain reliever pads. She chuckled and then she said, "Thank you very much, Houjo. Now, where are going out for our date?" she asked with a smile, she wore the usual. A white t-shirt that said, Kawaii, a blue cap with her hair in pigtails, like a little kid, and blue Denim jeans that sparkled. She was the usual girl for a day with a boy on a date.

Kagome liked her new look and she was getting sick and tired of going out everytime like a High school girl, so this time, she was just herself! Just a normal fifteen yeared old girl going out on a date with a cool and charming and cute guy. "So, Houjo, how have you been?" she asked him drinking out of a straw of her smoothie.

Houjo frowned, "Kagome, are you yourself lately? I heard Yuka talking about your abusive boyfriend who is very stubborn and selfish, are you yourself today? You're dressing like a normal Japanese girl..." Houjo wasn't impressed by the threads that Kagome had on, Kagome took the pigtails away and then she said, "How's this?" she asked, the pigtails were gone and then she had her normal stright black hair.

Houjo-kun was a bit happy now, but her attitude wasn't going like usual. "So, Kagome, what else have you been doing? Not that I'm saying that back ache and those bunnions have been doing to you lately..." he said. Grandpa is getting a beating when I get home... For once, InuYasha's not here bugging me and I get the chance to have some time with Houjo... Could this get any worser? she asked herself not feeling too good. Houjo then spilled the beans out, "How's your diarrhea?" he asked me.

That blew her lid, and then she said without spilling the smoothie all over the table, "Houjo, why don't we just walk to the park?" she asked him with a nervous look. Meanwhile, Kagome's friends were up to no good. "There they are! Houjo and Kagome are still together! We can still save Kagome from that wretched, evil boyfriend of hers!" Also, InuYasha was following Kagome. "Why is she with another guy?" InuYasha was in an alley trying not to be seen, he had a white cap on, with the Nike symbol, that Kagome's mother had given him.

"Who is that bastard?" he asked himself. "Kagome never told me about another guy... Damn her!" he said pissed, then he jumped onto a tree nearby. Without her watching, Kagome held hands with Houjo. "Come on, Houjo! I'm feeling pretty good right now!" she cheered dragging Houjo wherever. Behind their trail, Kagome's other friends were following. "We've got her now! She's dragging Houjo everywhere like a toy!" Yuka laughed and the other two did too.

InuYasha groaned and then he said, "That idiot Kagome rushed off with another guy!" He growled with anger. He then jumped after her with no time to spare. Kagome who was having fun, sat down on a bench with Houjo-kun. She was happy and perky, her hat still hang on to her head and Kagome was comfortable. "So Houjo, what are you doing this Saturday?" she asked him for once. Houjo was surprised and blushed, "Well, I'm off for Saturday, so wanna go to the movies? We can watch a pic you want." He smiled.

Kagome was thrilled and then she answered, "Okay! I'm up for grabs, I'll meet you at the end of the stairs of my house okay?" she asked him as she got up with joy. Houjo stood up and then he took the pleasure, "Well, you want me to walk with you? Those bunnions must be a toughie for you..." he said. Kagome sighed and then she said, "Okay!" she said with a cheer.

The friends behind a post smiled, "Yay! Kagome likes Houjo! Houjo seems interested and now we got Kagome to like him! Now she doesn't have to date or worry about that stupid boyfriend of hers anymore!" Yuka smiled, yet the other shy one wasn't happy. "But maybe Kagome still likes the other one!" She added, making it hard for the two other ones to keep up. "So? That other guy's a jerk, so Kagome doesn't have to worry about him anymore..." The other skinny one said.

Yuka agreed with her. "Yeah, that jerk can't be hanging around Kagome anymore!" The other one who suggested it, sighed and was sad. InuYasha in the tree, saw the girls leave and then InuYasha questioned with a sad and depressed look on his face, "Jerk? She thinks I'm a jerk?" InuYasha suddenly rushed off to Kagome's house.

Kagome and Houjo made it up the stairs and then Houjo stopped from there. "So, did you have a good time with me today? Did you like the gifts?" he added in with a grin. Kagome smiled and giggled, "Thank you Houjo. I mean not just for the gifts, but for the date. I'm happy again." she said as her day went out as plan. Kagome liked Houjo more a lot than before now. She wasn't too worried about InuYasha since he didn't know.

But he was listening and he knew that Kagome thought he was a jerk. He was watching quietly from the tree of the shrine just above his head. "I'm really glad I got time to spend with you, it was fun today." She said as she had her hands behind her with Houjo's gifts in her hands. Houjo smiled and then he rubbed his head, "Well, I'll meet you here on Saturday okay? Don't forget, we're going to the movies." He said and then he left.

Kagome waved at him and Houjo waved back and then he continued on home. Kagome smiled and then she stopped, she grinned and sighed. "That was good for one day, this is the first time I actually spend more than just thirty minutes with Houjo! Hm hm! That was fun." she said and then she walked towards her house but someone stepped in. InuYasha jumped down from the tree and then Kagome jumped a bit.

"InuYasha!" she said with a relief, "Gosh, you scared me there for a second. What's up?" she asked him. InuYasha had a face, "What you mean what's up? What the hell were you doing with that guy? I don't even know him!" he said enraged. Kagome stood up and then she tried to calm him down, "Chill out, InuYasha. He's just a friend from school..." she made a point.

"Yeah, but what about that date?" he asked her with a blushing coming up. Kagome wasn't angry, she was just relaxed, and then she said, "That date is just to know Houjo-kun a little better, it's nothing big." "Oh and I suppose you don't call me a jerk behind my back with your friends..." he said with his back turned. Kagome gasped and then she said, "My friends were spying on me? Those traitors... They said they'd leave me alone..." she muttered to herself.

With a fist up, she then turned back to InuYasha, "Listen InuYasha, I'm sorry to think that you were looking at everything and hearing everything that went on today, I'm sorry. It's just that Houjo came first before you... He's a really nice boy. Okay?" she told him, InuYasha was quiet and then he said, "Whatever..."

Kagome sighed and smiled, she thought it was over. But then InuYasha backfired, "But... You call me a jerk behind my back... Is that what you think about me?" he turned to her. Kagome gulped and then she said, "No. Don't listen to my friends!" she said with an angry face.

InuYasha wasn't a bit intimidated, "Pff..." he said. Kagome frowned and then she said, "We should see other people... InuYasha." she told him. InuYasha gasped and then he stopped, "What?" he said almost chuckling, he thought it was a joke. Then Kagome put her head down, it was almost getting dark since the sun was setting down. She tried to make it quick by saying, "I'm not joking InuYasha." InuYasha got serious now.

"I'm not joking. I want to see Houjo more than you! I meanYou're always just so exhausting!" she said with a cry. "You're always making such a fuss in front of me. Like front of other guys, like Kouga! And Sesshomaru too!" She said her tone getting higher and angrier. "You're such a selfish and stubborn goat at times.. Why do you do this in front of me? It's everyday that you can't stay out of trouble, you do it with everyone. Even me! Well Houjo's not like that and that's why I should see him! My friends are right, you are a jerk!" InuYasha was stunned, he had his head down and said nothing more.

He felt like he was being treated like a puppy. One who was being told, 'Go home dog!' Or... 'I don't want you here!' And maybe, 'I'm sick and tired of you! You just... just make me mad!' Something like that, InuYasha didn't want anymore so he just took a step back and jumped back to the shed where the well was. Kagome then stopped and sighed, she ran after him. "InuYasha!" she cried, feeling guilty about what she said.

"InuYasha!" InuYasha heard her but he just looked back at the door and then he jumped in to the well. Kagome made it just seconds away, she opened the door to the well and then she panted. Looking at no one. He was gone. Kagome panted and then her sweat stopped, she sighed and left the shrine.

On the other side, I was on a tree with flowers in my hand. I looked at them and sniffed them. I always thought I was different from other cats, cats never mostly used their smell. But I did, to smell good, I had to sniff good, like a dog. I wish I was a dog instead of a cat, a dog would just hurt a cat, so to not be hurt from one, I would want to be one. But that wasn't even the case.

I was by a spring and that's when I happened to sniff out InuYasha's scent. "I recognize that scent! He's come back from Kagome's time portal!" I cheered and jumped down making flips towards InuYasha. InuYasha was on top of a tree when I spotted him. I sensed a feeling of sadness in him, when I got near him. I frowned and then I gulped making my way up the tree with one jump. I was a few inches from him on the branch he was on, I sat in front of him, staring at him.

InuYasha had his face down and he had a gloomy look on his face. I then pondered to either bother him or not. He'd might bark at me or tell me to get out of his face. But he said nothing. Most dogs would tell me to get out of their way and leave them alone. But this one was too stubborn and maybe even too lazy to answer.

I don't know who this dog was so, I just left him alone. But I hummed as I looked at the ground and the branch. InuYasha smiled and then he looked up. "Why are you still here? Aren't you scared that I'm gonna hurt you or tell you something bad?" he asked, trying to be cheered up. My claws got back to my chest and my feet with the toenails sharp, I looked at him with my green eyes. "Usually, the dog demons would just bark at me and tell me to go away..." I said sadly. Looking at the ground, I then peered at the moon.

"I've had quite a hard life yet it's come to my closer fate that I'm gonna die by being killed by a terrible and powerful demon. My worst nightmare is being killed by a dog demon..." I frowned as I looked at the grass down on the ground. InuYasha listened to me. He wasn't being rude of interrupting me, and he was very attentive. But when I stopped then he told me, "Well, I'm not that kind of dog demon to kill a helpless cat demon who hasn't done anything wrong." He told me.

I blushed and then I said, "You would never kill a cat demon if they've been nice to you?" I asked him. "Most dog demons and I mean real dog demons would just kill me, I've heard stories." I said, "That's why I don't want to be a full cat demon, if you use the power of the jewel for power, you'd lose your soul... I don't want that... I just want to be happy as a human..." InuYasha's hair waved gently in the wind and I smiled as my hair in a ponytail waved gently too.

I dreamed of my hair being its normal human color, that dark brownish mahogany. And my eyes that dark green pine, not dark green forest. And my cat ears being human ears, instead of that furry texture feel. I had a collar that always showed a bit, but it was mostly hidden of the time by my white hair, it was a black collar with a golden amulet in the middle. It had never been removed before, I've always had it ever since I was a little kid.

I never wanted to see what was being my skin, it may stinky under there, or maybe a scar when I was born, or a disfiguration. Something like that would scare me and yet I never wanted to know, because I didn't want to know. So I just left it alone. Then InuYasha who noticed my collar asked me a question, "Why do you have that collar around your neck?" he asked me. I blushed and then I said, "You noticed it, I wouldn't think that you would ask me about it..." I said embarrassed.

InuYasha blinked his eyes at me and then he said, "Is there a scar behind it or something?" he asked me, I was totally red in his eyes. But he didn't say anything about it. I then said, "I don't know. I have never taken it off... I never washed behind my neck there..." My tail wagged and then he said, "Why do you have a tail anyway?" he asked me. He was very curious like me, always like me.

I then said, "I could take it off if you want, I've always been curious what's behind here... I just hope it's nothing bad..." I said. InuYasha shrugged his shoulders and said, "Do whatever you want." I smiled and then I said "Okay!" I smiled and then I took it off. I rubbed the spot of my neck and saw that my neck was a bit dirty, "I could wash that off, heheheheh..." I joked and then I rubbed a hard spot on my neck. I gasped.

InuYasha frowned, "What's the matter?" he said concerned a bit. "What is there on my neck?" I asked him. InuYasha looked closely at my neck and then he answered, "Just dirt, oh wait." "What?" I said a little bit worried. InuYasha stared at the thing on my neck, he then spoke out, "Two scars." I cried, "I knew there was a scar on my neck!" I sobbed with my arm on my eyes.

InuYasha then pointed out something else, he looked at it. He touched it and then it hurt me, "Ow! Why'd you do that?" I asked him, InuYasha got back. "I'm sorry." he said with a jolt, "I didn't mean to do anything!" he told me with red going across his nose. I smiled and then I said, "Maybe that's why the collar was put on me. I told him as my ears twitched. InuYasha's ears did too. I then smiled and giggled and looked into InuYasha's eyes. "Hello." I told him.

InuYasha gulped and then he blushed. I blushed too and looked away looking like a little girl who was about to put her finger back in her mouth. InuYasha then thought, What have I done? Butwhat is this feeling that I'm so sweaty right now! Why don't I have the feeling that I don't like Kagome anymore! he thought with panic and then he thought again with strict, this was the most thinking he had ever done in his life.

Why don't I care about Kagome like I use to a few minutes ago? he thought rash. Then I got up to him and then I said, "Half-breed." I told him and then InuYasha reacted to that, "What! Don't you dare ever call me a half-breed again, do you hear me! I told youare you listening?" I felt the urge to do it. I did. I kissed him.

InuYasha was too hard to resist. He was the first dog demon hybrid to kiss me, and I to kiss him. He had actually kissed a half-breed now! And with a cat! I took his saliva and then he took mine then he let go. I smiled and then I dropped onto the ground. With a sigh, I hit the ground hard and then InuYasha had his hand like, You need help? I just needed to be tamed down. With a strap holder one of those villagers have. I fell in love for the first time, with a half-breed dog.


	3. 3: Jealousy or Anger?

**3:** **Jealousy or Anger?**

I was wagging my tail a lot the next morning. I couldn't get him out of my mind. InuYasha had the bits for me and he liked me! Only because we had a lot in common and I was really nice. He couldn't stop staring and sitting in a high tree either, he was lovestrucked. I never thought I would meet a boy and a half-breed like me! And a dog better... At least he treats me well... And I wonder what happened to Kagome...

When InuYasha was near me, he got nervous that I would kiss him in front of everyone. That's why he stayed away from me. And when Kagome came, things just got hectic. "Hey everyone." she said to everyone except InuYasha. She noticed me but I didn't know what the big deal was. Then I asked the person next to me. "Kirara. Is Kagome always this happy?" Kirara looked at me and then she responded, "Mew mew mew mew!" I chuckled and then I said, "Ha ha! Is that it? Meow mew meow meow! Mew mew mew! Mew mew, mew mew! Meow meow!" I said with a chuckle. Kirara meowed and then she chuckled kitty.

I mewed then and then Kirara went back to sleep. I wandered the forest looking for InuYasha and then I found him. "Found ya!" I said cheery. Then InuYasha jumped, "Hey! What are you doing here? I thought you were back in the village!" he told me with a nervous smile. Then he backed up, "What's wrong?" I asked him. He frowned and then he sat down. I sat down next to him and he was too shy to say anything.

So then I started with a high perky attitude. "So! What did you today!" I said looking at him, I scared him a bit. Then his mood turned from scared to calm. "Nothing. I didn't do anything today..." he finally spoke out. I giggled and took out an apple that I snatched from the garden of a villager without him looking. I took a bite out of the apple and then I asked InuYasha, "Want a bite of it?" I said with my mouth still full.

"Here, you can take a bite out of it.. Hm... It's good..." I munched on the bits of pieces. I still offered him the apple and InuYasha took it from her hand. He looked at it and then I pushed him to take a bite, he frowned and took a bite out of it. "Hm, hm, yum yum, this is good! It's fresh!" he said, "A bit better than ninja food, but alright!" He said with a smile. I chuckled and then I was glad of him.

In the village, Kagome offered everyone a piece of fresh corn. And then everyone grabbed a corn from her pack, then InuYasha went to go get one but Kagome ran out of corn. Then she handed me one cob of corn. InuYasha frowned and then he sighed, "I don't care..." he said and then Kagome was still angry, not being nice nor sympathetic. I then offered him a piece of the corn, "Want a bite?" I asked him, handing him the corn. "I don't really want it, the apple was much tastier."

Kagome looked at me and then at InuYasha, he was grateful when I gave him the corn. Kagome grew furious and she went back into the hut of Kaede. Everyone stared at Kagome and then back at InuYasha and me. "What?" I told him, they all went back to their delicious corn. Then I sat on the ground hungry, I just wanted InuYasha to be part of the fun. Then he said, "You can have the other half of the corn."

Everyone grew surprised to what InuYasha just said. Shippo choked and then he almost gagged the corn but he remained calm, Miroku almost threw up and Sango was just staring into space. She looked like she was dead and she never came back. But I just ignored everyone else and took a piece of corn from the cob. "Thank you." I told InuYasha.

InuYasha was happy with me. Kagome's problem? Maybe she was looking for the bathroom. I sighed and then I went in Kaede's hut. "Hello? Kagome?" I asked for her, Kaede was patting her on the back as Kagome looked unhealthy and gloomy. I sat down and then I asked, "What are you moping about, Kagome?" I asked her with a curious look.

Kagome sighed and said, "I had a fight with InuYasha..." she lied. She was still surprised and astonished that I came up to her, she thought I knew about her and InuYasha. But I didn't. "So? He looked fine to me yesterday..." I also lied, not wanting to tell her what really happened. I blushed and then I stopped when Kagome said, "Hehe, Natsumi, you seem to always be cheerful, why is that?" she asked me.

I looked at her and then my ears perked. "Something's coming..." I said as I looked at the door. Kagome gasped and then she exclaimed, "I feel a strange demonic aura!" She said and then I caught a feel of it too! I raced outside and then Kagome as well and Kaede came out too. "What in the world is that? Ye see it, don't ye?" Old lady Kaede exclaimed with astoundment.

I saw it, a pack of Saimyosho. "What are those?" I asked, not knowing why bug demons were here. "Those are a pack of Saimyosho! The bugs that Naraku has in his castle! They're his messengers and his soldiers too!" Kagome said with worry. InuYasha got out his sword, Tetsusaiga and then he growled, "You stupid bugs, why the hell are you here!" he swung his sword and created the Wind Scar.

He got some of the bugs, but some were still in packs. Lots of them. "Naraku?" I answered, "Who just in the world is he?" I asked with impatience. "He's the one who has most of the jewel shards with him! He is an evil half-demon like you but when he a new moon has struck, he generates power and doesn't become a weakling like you guys!" Kagome said with fear.

Suddenly a pack of the bugs started heading towards us, I gasped. And then InuYasha already had his trouble set. Kirara and Sango were trying to beat the other Saimyosho yet they were too busy so were Miroku and Shippo. InuYasha took notice and then he shouted, "Kagome! Natsumi!" he said with alarm.

I got my claws out and said, "Swipes of Death!" I then slashed through five flying bugs at once. InuYasha smiled and then he got back, Kagome smiled too. "That was awesome, Natsumi!" she complimented me. I then landed on the floor, "It's not over yet..." I said looking at the sky. There was something in the air, floating on a feather.

Then I noticed a figure on the feather. It was a woman with a kimono that was magenta and white, and a yellow sash she wore around her waist. She was looking down at us with a strange look, she was staring at me and thinking. "Who is that? Is it a good guy?" I asked, Kagome gasped. "It's Kagura!" she exclaimed.

InuYasha growled and then he turned up to the sky, "That stupid witch, die!" he said as he aimed his sword up the sky, then he said, "Backlash Wave!" he corrupted and then he aimed up the attack at her. Kagura took notice and then she got out of the way, "InuYasha..." she said with a temper, "Dance of Blades!" she shouted as she swung her fan around.

Kagura's attack headed for InuYasha, but he quickly dashed out of the way. Miroku took notice and then he got ready for his ultimate attack. When the Saimyosho weren't looking, he got his rosary out of the way and had his right hand shot up to Kagura. "Wind Tunnel!" he shouted and then some of the Saimyosho took notice and they quickly got in the way, Shippo glared at the bugs and then he warned Miroku, "Miroku! Cover your Wind Tunnel up!"

Suddenly Miroku stopped his attack and then he covered his attack up with the holy rosary. Abruptly, Miroku took the bugs out of the way with his staff. The bugs hit the ground and were dead. There were still some bugs in the air, guarding Miroku to see if he did anything else. Kagura laughed and then she flew farther away. But she didn't keep her eyesight away from me.

"That girl... Who is she?" Kagura asked herself. I snarled and then I had a secret attack behind everyone's back. I cupped my hands closely and then I shouted a short and fast spell, "Soo soo sooo!" I shouted and aimed it at the starnge wind girl. Then without noticing the strange red light beam coming towards Kagura, it hit her.

"Ahhhh!" she shouted and then she lost flight of her feather. "What did she do to her?" Sango asked as she had finished slaying all of the Saimyosho. InuYasha was stunned and then he raced towards Kagura. Kagura groaned painfully and she just realized she was on the ground. "Wha... Huh? HEY!" she said as she was being picked up by the back.

Then she gasped, "InuYasha!" she said surprised. InuYasha snarled and then he started some interrogating, "What the hell were you doing here?" he asked her sternly. Kagura was a bit afraid and confused, yet she kept her calm. "I was obviously spying on you... Naraku just ordered me to go spy on you and that new girl who's with you..." she said with her teeth baring at InuYasha.

I bared my teeth back at her too. I also hissed as she was glaring at me. "What do you want from her? She hasn't done anything..." InuYasha backed me up. I frowned and then Shippo was on my shoulder. Kagome was listening to the conversation. "Why don't you just go back where you came from!" InuYasha said angrily.

I blushed of InuYasha's hot temper and braveness. Kagome looked at me and then she frowned, with her bow and arrow in her arms. She was about to shoot my head off, she could've just now. But instead, she just stayed calm like Kagura. Kagura suddenly got let go of from InuYasha's clasp and was on the ground, shocked.

Did he just do that? Did he just let me off with a warning? Kagura blinked her eyes to see if she was dreaming. Kagura frowned and then she backed off, "If I catch you here, one more time, Kagura, I swear, next time, you'll be in the ground by the time I'm through with you..." InuYasha told her, Kagura listened to his remark and got nervous.

Then she grabbed her feather from her hair and got on it, as it transformed into a huge hover. Then she flew away back to Naraku's castle. Everyone was amazed how InuYasha handled the situation, Miroku then asked InuYasha as he was walking fast and at a good pace, "Are you really going to let her go? What if she comes back?" Miroku asked.

InuYasha didn't look at him but sneered at the ground, "Like hell she would ever come back, she knew what I was gonna do to her. She was unarmed and she was helpless, she knew she couldn't go anywhere... Natsumi shot her down and she got her." I heard him as I was walking back to the village, Kagome wanted to be talked of, not me.

She didn't want me to be talked of nor did she want InuYasha to be seeing me or talking to me, again. Kagome stopped and then she said, with her hands down her waist, "InuYasha..." she growled, InuYasha suddenly stopped. He blushed and then he turned around just to find himself with a new bruise on his face. Kagome had thrown a rock to his forehead and I went to go help him.

"Aw! InuYasha!" I said as I treated his bruise or bump. I looked at Kagome and then I sneered at her, "Why'd you do that to him? Why do you keep messing with him!" I blurted out and then everyone halted to see the mess. Kagome pointed at herself, "Me? Why are you blaming me that! You're the one InuYasha keeps talking of, I just had a fight with him between him and me about another boy!" she exclaimed.

Sango frowned, "Another boy? Why didn't I hear that this morning, Kagome?" she asked. Kagome had tears and then she said to InuYasha the last time, "InuYasha, you jerk. Why do you like Natsumi all of a sudden? It is because I'm meaner than her? Is that it? Am I not the right one!" she cried and then she ran all the way to the well and she ended up jumping in it without saying anything else.

I checked InuYasha's forehead and then everyone said, "We'll leave you two alone!" They all said with redness coming across their faces. Then they ran away back to the village. I frowned and then I said with a sad gloomy look, "Did I do something wrong?" I asked InuYasha. InuYasha blushed and then he said, "No!" he blushed, then he looked the other way, "It's just that... Kagome likes me first. And then you had to come and ruin it, she was going to apologize to me for acting the way she acted... yesterday." InuYasha confessed to me.

I thought for it a moment and then I caught on. "You meanyou and" I said, "Kagome?" I said with a desperate look on my face, "Why didn't I know?" I said with tears too, InuYasha then said, "No! Don't cry..." he said with his hands up. "Why didn't I know? I'm such a dope... I always have to be the one to steal the boys away from the other girls... Why didn't I know that you and Kagome were..." I then curled up into a ball.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't want it to be like this! I just thought... thought... that you were single! Not that Kagome and you are... lovers..." I said sobbing with my head on my knees. InuYasha sighed and then he put his hand on my head, his hair was touching my hair. I then looked up at him, "What are you still doing here? I thought you liked Kagome!" I told him as I was still concerned.

InuYasha smiled and then he said, "I don't care about her anymore... I don't want her in my life anymore... I'm through with her..." he said shyly. I looked into his eyes and then I said, "InuYasha... Are you saying, that... You like me?" I answered, still crying. Then he put his finger on the tip of my eye, where my tears were rolling down, then I sighed.

He wiped the tears away from my eyes and then he did the same on the left eye. I put my head down after he did that and then he told me, "Don't cry. I'm right here... Half-breed." I looked up at him and then I said, "Shut up..." I giggled a bit with a half-smile.

Then InuYasha got up and then he held his hand out. "What?" I looked at his palm and then I got the idea now. I grabbed his hand and then I gulped in my soarness of my throat. I looked at InuYasha and then I said, "Thank you..." InuYasha then said, "Why am I doing this all of a sudden..." he said to himself and I listened. "Are you sick of that girl Kagome?" I asked him. "No... I just all of a sudden... Don't want her anymore... She's better off with that boy, Houjo or whatever his name his..." InuYasha said as sakura petals came down from the trees.

I sighed and looked at the sky, so sunny and blue. "Want to go somewhere? Just not have everyone staring at us..." I chortled. "Sure." He responded my question. I grinned and then I pulled his hand the opposite way. "Alright! I'm ready to go somewhere fun!" I said with a fang coming out of my lip.

InuYasha blushed and then he said, "Okay..." Then I dragged him to the special place.


	4. 4: Hate from the Wolf Demon Tribe!

**4: Hate from the Wolf Demon Tribe**

It was a morning like no other morning. I was wide awake and ready to go outside when I heard a rampage throughout the village. I listened carefully and heard the barks of wolves. "Wha? Wolves? I hate wolves..." I said a bit scared with a chill crawling up my back. Kaede was no where in sight. "Hello? Anyone here?"

I got up and went outside of the hut. "Huh? Ah!" I gasped when I saw a man with wolves pelts all over him and a suit of armor on his chest and he had a wolf tail on his butt. I blinked my eyes and then I hid a bit. Yet the person who had the wolf pelts quickly saw me and he jumped towards me. "Hey, who are you?" he asked me with a pleasant voice.

I looked up at him and my legs were shaking. "Huh?" he stepped back when he smelled me and he suddenly growled. "You're a cat demon!" he shouted at me while he pointed. I gasped and then I ran without thinking. The wolf demon growled and then as I ran, he jumped and he stopped me. "Hey, what is a cat demon doing here in Kaede's village?" he asked me.

I fell onto the ground and then I almost started to cry. "Leave me alone!" I told him and then he growled, "You're a cat... I don't like cats so I'll just have to kill you!" he said and then he almost striked me when someone stepped up for me. I opened my eyes and then I looked up.

"What are you doing, you stupid wolf? Why don't you go back to your stinkin' cave where you belong!" Inuyasha shouted at Koga. Koga grunted and then he said, "Stupid mutt-face! Get out of my way, there's a cat demon in front of you! Don't let her get away!" he barked.

Then I stepped a little to my back. Ginta and who ran up to Koga. "Koga! There's a cat demon in this villageuh?" Kinta stopped as he saw me. I looked at him with a frightened face, "Who are these wolf demons?" I said alarmed. InuYasha looked at Koga and then he said, "Get out of here, now or I'm going to have to fight you..." he growled. Koga sneered at InuYasha and said, "Bring it on anytime... stupid mutt..." he snarled.

Hakaku and Ginta were surprised. "What is InuYasha doing trying to protect that cat demon for?" Ginta asked. Koga gasped and then he stopped, "Yeah. That's right, why the hell are you protecting that cat demon?" he asked sternly. InuYasha made a face and then he glanced back at me, "Shut up, wolf... That's none of your business."

Koga blinked at InuYasha and then he said, "Where's Kagome?" he asked just to be sure. InuYasha made another face and said, "How should I know?"

"Cause you're always with her!" Koga aruged.

"Yeah, so what?"

"You like her don't you! You like her, don't you!" Koga said shocked.

"No, I don't. I don't Kagome anymore!" InuYasha frowned.

I frowned too and then I got up. "Excuse me..." I said to the wolf demon guys right next to me. "Eh?" Ginta and Hakaku pointed to themselves. "Us?" they remarked. "Yes. Of course." I said a bit irritated, and then they said, "Well what do you want?"

"Who is that?" I pointed to the man in all the wolf pelts. Hakaku and Ginta gasped, "That's our leader or the leader of the Wolf Demon Tribe, Koga! He and InuYasha are love rivals who are after the same woman, or Kagome. They fight a lot. Who are you?" they asked together.

I blushed and then I said, "I'm InuYasha's mate..." I whispered. "WHAT!" Ginta and Hakaku said with their hairs rising. Koga stopped and then he heard it all, "WHAT!" Koga said with a surprised face. He looked like he was about to die.

"Where the hell is Kagome!" he shouted back at InuYasha. InuYasha barked back, "I told you, I don't know!" "InuYasha, just who the hell is that girl!" he pointed at me. InuYasha frowned and flushed red. Koga put his finger down and he had a disappointed but shocked face, "You mean... You and...gulp her? A cat and a dog?" he said.

"YOU STUPID MUTT!" Koga yelled out of his mind. InuYasha put up a fist, "WHAT! YOU SHUT UP, YOU STUPID WOLF!" "Why the hell would you trade Kagome for her!" Koga shouted as he spread his hand out. Then InuYasha growled, "I didn't trade Kagome for her! Kagome dumped me!" InuYahsa said out loud.

Just as soon as InuYasha said that out loud, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Miroku came out into the clearing. Kagome came along too as she came out last. "Uh?" Sango asked. "Koga's here!" Shippo exclaimed. Miroku then also got curious, "What are they doing here?" he asked. Kagome stayed quiet and looked the other way, _'I know what they're doing here... They were coming to visit... me... I bet InuYasha told him already...' _she thought sadly.

Koga gasped as he looked at Kagome. Then Koga rushed off and then InuYasha frowned, "I'm not done talking to YOU!" he shouted angrily. I sat on the floor and then I waited. "Hello Kagome." Koga held Kagome's hands, Kagome was nervous a bit and a little embarrassed.

"Hi Koga..." she chuckled with a second thought.

"Listen Kagome, I know you had a rough time, but what do you say that we get out of here and ditch these losers?" he asked her. Kagome dropped her head on this one.

"Hey! We're not losers, wolf!" Shippo said angry.

InuYasha snorted, "Leave it to her to end up with that dog of a wolf!"

Kagome held up a fist and then she said furiously, "SIT BOY!" she shouted angrily and then InuYasha fell on his face to the ground. "Sit?" I questioned as I was again curious. I blinked at InuYasha whose face was all dirty. InuYasha got up and sat up, "What did I do!" he questioned Kagome.

Kagome growled and then Koga tried to cut in. "Look Kagome, why don't weUh..." Koga looked frightened now. Kagome's hair was floating in the air and Kagome had an angry look on her face, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she shouted and marched off angrily towards the woods. Sango gasped and then she said, "All that hard convincing.. Wait Kagome!" she and Kirara rushed off. Miroku and Shippo also wanted to go after their beloved friend.

"Wait, we're coming too!" Shippo ran off with Miroku following Sango.

"Hah. You've just also been dumped, you moron..." InuYasha sneered at Koga.

Koga growled and then he said, "Ah... I'll just get her another time..." he said and then he turned back to me. "Listen, you InuTrasha..." he made fun of InuYasha. "Scrawny wolf..." InuYasha backfired. Koga growled and then he said, "It's not that! Just who is that cat demon?" "If you're thinking she's from the Cat Demon Tribe, you're wrong, Koga." InuYasha explained.

I blinked my eyes, "Cat Demon... Tribe?" I said to myself.

Ginta and Hakaku looked down at me. "What's that?" I said and then they both were surprised. "What? You mean you don't even know of your own tribe?" they said with confusion. I looked at them, "My own tribe? What are you talking about?" I asked them as then they sighed and gave up. "Nothing..." they said to me.

InuYasha then shielded me, "See? She doesn't even remember!" he protested for me. Koga was surprised and disappointed, "YOU STUPID MUTT!" he barked out at him again. Then InuYasha growled, "Just go, Koga, you idiotic wolf!" Koga then put his fist up and then I said, "No!" I ran in front of them and then Koga gasped. "Get out of my way, you stupid cat..." he snarled and then InuYasha defended me, "Leave her alone!" InuYasha frowned at Koga.

Koga gasped and then he said, "You really do like her." He snarled and then InuYasha frowned as well. "Shut up, so what?" he asked him and then I said, "You really don't have to do this, InuYasha..." I told him and then he said, "I don't care, I want him to leave us alone, Natsumi." Koga stepped back and said, "Let's go boys, this stupid mutt doesn't care one more bit about Kagome..." Koga turned into a large tornado and quickly dashed away.

Ginta and Hakaku dashed with pant and they said, "See ya later, Natsumi!" they waved at me and I smiled just a bit, "At least they accept me..." I whispered. "Don't listen to that stupid wolf, Koga, Natsumi. He's just angry that I chased Kagome away." InuYasha told me. "Thank you for standing up for me..." I told him nervously.

Not knowing who was following Koga, Ginta and Hakaku were way behind. "Koga should at least a bit of a break, not Ginta, don't you think?" Hakaku panted on his way. The two demons stopped, "We'll catch up with them a little bit later, right now, let's rest." Then Ginta threw his head down and sat down on a rock. Hakaku just stood up, listening. "Hey, Hakaku, aren't you gonna sit down?" Ginta asked him and then Hakaku shhed him. "Listen!" Hakaku whispered.

The woods made a slight sound, the wind rustled the trees. Suddenly there was a blade hook coming out of nowhere. "Watch it!" Hakaku pushed Ginta out of the way and then they turned upward looking at Kohaku. Ginta was bleeding on his arm and he groaned out, "It's that kid!"

Koga stopped and heard birds fly away. "What?" he gasped and saw a figure come in front of him.

"Kagura! You witch, what are you doing here?" "I'm here to ask you some questions, Koga..." she smiled and then she had her fan in her sash which was a good thing. But then she pulled it out when the wolves around her growled at her, "Shut up!" Kagura blew her fan at them all and they all fell to the ground, unconscious. "Stupid mutts..." she whispered with a frown. "What do you want from me?" Koga snarled ready to fight.

"I said, I'm here to ask you some questions, about that cat girl. With InuYasha." Kagura brushed her hair away. "What do you know about her?"

Koga didn't know what to do. He paused and said, "I know nothing about her..." he told Kagura. Kagura knew it was a lie, she went onto plan B. "Then why were you talking to InuYasha very angrily? And why were you pointing to her each minute?" she asked with her fan still in her sash. She was ready to get it out anytime he attacked.

"Argh... If you want to know so much, go meet her!" Koga snarled viciously. "Fine. Be that way, but let me warn you, your two wolf demon buddies are about to be torn apart from my apprentice, Kohaku." Koga gasped slightly. "Was that a gasp of alarm, that I just heard from you now, Koga?" Kagura chuckled evilly and then Koga looked back at her and then back to the woods. "I've got no time to fight you, Kagura!" Koga growled and dashed away.

"Oh no you don't... If you haven't answered my question, I won't leave you alone..." Kagura took out her fan and then she took out her feather from her hair, she jumped on her feather and went high up in the air. She chuckled and smiled. "Damn that witch!" Koga tried running faster until Kagura shouted, "Dance of Blades!" she waved her fan once to her right.

Koga gasped and got out of the way, "No you don't! Dance of the Dragon!" she shouted and then a tornado started brewing up. It consumed Koga and in the woods, Ginta and Hakaku were trapped. "Don't let that little kid hit you with his little toy!" Ginta shouted as his wound still bleeded and then Kohaku's eyes turned to Hakaku, Kohaku aimed for him and threw it. Kohaku slightly missed but pierced into Hakaku's skin just a bit.

Hakaku's arm bleeded, "Ah!" he shouted and fell to the ground. "Hakaku!" Ginta called out to his friend. "No, get away, Hakaku, there's someone else who's here! Get away!" Ginta looked around and saw a little girl. "It's that creepy girl, Kanna!" Kanna glanced down at Ginta and held up her mirror, "Give me your soul..." Kanna said and then Ginta dashed away. Kanna missed him.

Kagura laughed with evil bliss. "Tell me now about that cat demon and her link to InuYasha and I will release you!" Koga was still in the tornado as many blades of wind pierced his skin and blood dripped out of every cut. He was severely in danger. "N-no!" Koga sputtered out with a groan.

Kagura snorted and said, "Then I'll make it even twice as painful!" Kagura held up her fan but then a sacred arrow flew by. It missed by a centimeter. "No you won't! Let go of Koga, Kagura!" Kagome said angrily. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo was with her. "Hmph, it's just you. Where's InuYasha, wench?" Kagura sneered.

"I think I've got the idea now... InuYasha is in love with that cat demon, isn't he!" Kagura's eyes widened a bit. She was a bit surprised and she was a bit disappointed, "I thought he would never do this, but I'm surely wrong!" Kagura chuckled with her hand on her hip. "Shut up, this has nothing to do with you!" Kagome was enraged and she put full power in her next arrow, Kagura sensed the rage and then she panicked.

She released her wind attack on Koga and Koga fell to the ground, badly wounded. "Koga!" Kagome let go of her arrow and then she rushed over to him, "Kago-me..." Koga smiled.

"I will return again, I will find out." Kagura told them. Then she went found Kohaku already outside of the woods with Kanna, Kagura went over to pick them up. Kohaku's blade was covered in blood splatter and soon, the three servants were long gone. Sango gasped and whispered, "What did he do?" Her eyes widened and then she quickly dashed into the woods to see. Miroku went after her and so did Shippo. "Wait, Sango! What's the rush!" Miroku called after her.

"Wait for me!" Shippo ran.

"That's... right. Ginta and Hakaku were still in the woods!" The wolves woke up and smelled the blood. "Go see what happened to Ginta and Hakaku!" Koga ordered and his wolves quickly went into the woods. Kagome helped Koga up, he was bloody, but Kagome didn't care. Kagome helped him up and Koga smiled and blushed, "Thank you, Kagome."

"No problem, the real problem is that you're hurt and who knows what happened to your two friends! Come on, let's go and don't rush." Kagome told him, "That'll only make the bleeding worser..." Koga grunted with pain and Kagome sighed.

In the woods, Ginta and Hakaku were on the ground and they passed out. Ginta's leg was wounded with a gash the length of a hand and that other wound from Kohaku and Hakaku had cuts on his arms and that large cut from Kohaku's blade. Hakaku was the worst. He also had cuts on his chin and his right palm of his hand.

Hakaku groaned when he felt the presence of someone else there with him. "Who?" Hakaku asked as he slowly got up but groaned in pain. "It's okay, we're here." Sango told him, and she thought, '_Kohaku... Why did you do this?_' "Kagome's coming, you'll be fine when she heals you with her medicine box kit." Miroku told them. Ginta had just woken up, "What happened? Ah!" he felt the stinge of his wound. "Calm down and don't get up, or the pain will get worse!" Shippo quickly got in as he was beside Ginta.

"Where's Koga?" the two wolf demons asked the gang. "He's with Kagome right now, they're coming when Kagome's able to bring him here. What happened to you two?" Sango asked them both. They both grunted and said, "Naraku's two servants attacked us. That little creepy girl, Kanna, and that boy who's human!" Sango gasped a bit but she urged them on to continue.

Ginta had his head down but you could see still see his eyes in the view. "We were way behind as Koga was speeding away fast once again, and then, that human boy just popped out of nowhere and attacked us both. I managed to get Hakaku out of the way, but I got slashed by that kid's blade. After that, we started running away but the kid was always chasing us. Then after a few moments later, Kanna was in the mess as well!"

"So you're saying that Kohaku and Kanna trapped you?" Miroku asked, "Maybe it was a trap to lure you two in." Koga and Kagome suddenly came in. "That stupid wretch Kagura asked me who that cat demon is, I suppose that Naraku wants to know about her and InuYasha." Kagome was a bit angry at that and then she decided to drop it.

"You're here!" Shippo exclaimed. "What happened, Koga?" Hakaku asked, "What happened to you two?" Koga chuckled, "I was attacked by Kagura. She just came out of nowhere and asked me that question, 'Who was that girl with InuYasha?'" The gang sighedShippo, Miroku, Shippo, Koga blinked his eyes. "Could you guys mind explaining what's up with that dog?"

Kagome dropped Koga and smiled at her friends, "I'm going to go for a walk, ok?" she asked. Then her face turned to sour balls of gum. She went stomping off in the woods. Koga was on the ground moaning, "What did I say?" he asked and Ginta and Hakaku frowned and sighed.

Kagome had left the first aid box with the gang to settle down on the ground to heal the wolf demons' wounds. But Sango and Shippo, neither was Miroku doing a good job. "This is a job for Kagome, not me." Shippo complained and Hakaku was his victim, Hakaku jumped a again. "Ow! What's that?" he asked as he glimpsed down at his wound. Shippo blinked at the bottle of alchohol. "I dunno. This is what Kagome uses sometimes..." "Sometimes? It's stings!" Hakaku cried.

"Oh shut up, you whiny baby..." Shippo muttered and then he wrapped the bandage around his arm.

"So, you're saying that Kagome left InuYasha for another guy?" Koga blinked his eyes and then he had a worried look on his face. 'Who the hell is the other guy!' Koga said alarmed and angry. "Some boy I've never seen before. But Kagome says he's real sweet and cute, unlike InuYasha. Now, hold still." Sango sprayed the stuff that doesn't allow germs to get on blood cuts and other gashes.

Koga stiffled his groan a bit. "...And InuYasha's with that girl because..." Koga continued on. Sango blinked at the ground and thought, 'Because she's a half-breed like InuYasha, she has a lot in common with him, she's been through many tough times in her life like him, and she's a girl who feels left out and doesn't belong in the world. Yep, that covers it,' she thought and stared back up at him. "Many things, I can't explain." Sango smiled nervously.

"Oh..." Koga frowned. "Why would InuYasha also leave Kagome alone? Doesn't he love Kagome?" "Like I said, 'Many things I can't explain.' It's not that simple. Maybe InuYasha just got bored of Kagome..." Sango whispered. "Sango... That's not really nice." "Oh and I suppose you have a better reason, Monk?" Sango narrowed her eyes at Miroku.

"Not one!" Miroku said and got back to Ginta.

"Maybe it's just that InuYasha wants Kagome to be safe, since that boy she likes is in her era! It makes complete sense that InuYasha could have a reason. Or maybe it could have been that InuYasha wasn't meant for Kagome. That cat demon sure does love InuYasha and InuYasha does love her too." Shippo kept putting some more alchohol on Hakaku, who's wounds were burning in pain.

"AH!" Hakaku shouted.

"I didn't anything and what did I tell you about moving!" Shippo frowned.

Sango and Miroku thought, 'Maybe Shippo's right. InuYasha could've found his true love...'

I was jumping away from InuYasha, giggling. We were playing a game, Tag. I laughed with happiness, "You can't catch me!" I shouted back to him but I didn't see him. "Huh?" "Caught ya..." InuYasha grinned, I gasped and smiled. "Yeah... You did." InuYasha looked down at me with a sympathetic look on his face and he leaned in foward and kissed me.

I smiled and pondered wonderfully, 'I never want this to end...'


End file.
